The Assassins
by Grey.Of.Illusions
Summary: Dinas pertahanan Korea Selatan telah menciptakan penemuan baru yang masih dirahasiakan dari publik. 3 orang terpilih akan dijadikan "partner" untuk penemuan baru tersebut. bersama, mereka akan dijadikan agen elit rahasia yang akan mengerjakan misi penting dan berbahaya. Pairing: WONKYU, TAORIS, CHANBAEK. don't forget to review...


**Title : The Assassins**

**Author : V.D_Cho Ft. DraKyura**

**Cast : Siwon, Kris, Baekhyun, and others.**

**Pairing : You know my pairing ^^**

**Genre : Fantasy, Action**

**Warning : DLDR! It's GS! Absurd! Inspiration by Transformers! Review pleaseee^^**

**Author's Note : **AHOYY~~~ anybody miss me? Gak ada? Ya udah. Stop aja sampai disini ff-nya… hiks… *ngambek mode:on*

Gak ding… bercanda doing. Oke, jadi disini aku kembali bersama sebuah FF baru. Kali ini aku buat FF ini gak sendirian, aku bersama eonni-ku. Hope you like it guys ^^

**Chapter 1 : The Secret Project**

Ruangan yang didesain khusus sehingga kedap suara tersebut tampak diisi oleh beberapa orang berpakaian jas formal. Aura serius terpancar jelas dari ruangan tersebut. kemudian salah satu petinggi yang berada disana mulai membuka suara.

"kita akan luncurkan proyek baru, dan tugas mu nona Lee, kumpulkan tiga orang agent baru yang menurutmu sanggup mengerjakan tugas ini."

"baik, tuan Goo."

.

.

.

"adik kecil, apa kau tersesat? Dimana ibumu? Biar kuantarkan." Tawar seorang pria yang sepertinya adalah salah satu guru disekolah elit bernama Magna Progenie.

Magna Progenie High School adalah sebuah sekolah elit dengan berbagai prestasi luar biasa baik dari bisang intrakurikuler maupun ekstrakurikuler sekolahnya. Disetiap sekolah terbaik, pasti ada siswa terbaik. Tapi mari kita menyebutnya beberapa siswa terbaik, karena disekolah ini memang banyak siswa dengan prestasi yang sangat hebat dan mengagumkan.

"dimana kantor kepala sekolah?" bukannya menjawab, gadis kecil manis itu malah balik bertanya.

"eh? Kepala sekolah?"

"kau tidak tahu? Baiklah. Aku akan mencarinya sendiri." Gadis kecil itu lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan Mr. Kim yang masih bingung dengan pertanyaannya. Ada urusan apa gadis itu dengan kepala sekolah? Setelah dia tersadar dari pemikirannya yang membuatnya melamun, dia pu memanggil gadis kecil itu.

"hei… adik kecil…"

Gadis itu berbalik, "namaku Taemin. Bukan adik kecil."

Setelah itu dia lanjut berjalan mencari ruang kepala sekolah yang menjadi tujuannya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memutar matanya bosan sambil terus berjalan mengikuti anak kecil bergender perempuan yang berjalan didepannya seperti seorang bos. Tapi dia akui, anak ini hebat karena bisa membuat Mr. Choi, guru sejarahnya, mengizinkan dirinya untuk keluar dari pelajarannya. Padahal biasanya, sekalipun kepala sekolah yang meminta, tak aka nada seorang muridpun yang dia izinkan untuk keluar dari kelasnya sebelum jam pelajarannya habis.

"hei, kita mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun.

"…"

Lagi, ini sudah kesekian kalinya Baekhyun bertanya, dan untuk kesekian kalinya juga Taemin tak menjawabnya, hingga mereka sampai didepan sebuah mobil.

"eonni, masuk saja dulu kedalam. Nanti aku akan kembali lagi." Ujar Taemin.

"tapi-" belum sempat Baekhyun melanjutkan perkataannya, tubuhnya sudah terlebih dahulu didorong masuk oleh Taemin.

"YA!" teriakan protes keluar dari bibir Baekhyun, tapi pintu sudah lebih dulu tertutup.

"ahjussi, apa dia selalu seperti itu?" tanya Baekhyun pada supir yang duduk didepannya.

"hahaha… tidak juga, nona. Taemin hanya seperti itu jika sedang dalam mood yang buruk.

"kita akan kemana, ahjussi?"

"saya juga tidak tahu, nona. Saya baru akan diberutahukan lokasinya jika semua sudah siap."

"ohh~"

Baekhyun kemudian diam dan tak memikirkan apapun selain kira-kira kemana tujuan mereka. Bahkan Baekhyun tidak memikirkan tentang adanya kemungkinan kalau dia sedang diculik saat ini. Dan kalaupun dia benar-benar diculik saat ini, dia tidak peduli. Dia juga pernah berkhayal tentang bagaimana rasanya diculik, ya, cara berpikir Baekhyun memang sedikit gila. Tapi dia tidak peduli. Yang dia pedulikan hanyalah kesenangannya, dan hal-hal lainnya yang membuatnya tertarik. Dan baginya, keadaannya saat ini…

"…interesting…"

.

.

.

"ahjussi~~ kenapa kita belum berangkat juga? Ini sudah satu jam…"

Baekhyun dengan ganasnya mengguncang kursi supir dari belakang dan membuat sang supir pusing.

"aduh nona… sabar, saya belum mendapatkan perintah untuk bergerak."

Baekhyun menghela napasnya dengan kasar. Ini menyebalkan. Sudah hampir satu jam ia disuruh untuk menunggu. Entah menunggu siapa. Akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berhenti mengganggu sang supir dan duduk manis dikursi penumpangnya. Tak lama kemudian, pintu mobil dibuka bersamaan dari sisi kanan dan kiri. Dua orang pemuda berseragam sama dengan seragam sekolah yang dikenakan Baekhyun masuk. Kini Baekhyun terkepung diantara dua orang tersebut. Baekhyun memandang kedua orang tersebut secara bergantian.

"kalian kenapa bisa ada disini?" tanya Baekhyun saat mobil sudah mulai berjalan.

"kau sendiri sedang apa disini?"

"aku bertanya padamu, tuan naga Kris… kenapa kai malah balik bertanya padaku?"

"aku tidak tahu nona Byun bacon. Coba saja kau tanya pada kuda jadi-jadian disebelahmu itu." balas Kris ketus. Sepertinya dia sedang kesal.

"siapa yang kau panggil kuda, pisang kanada?" sungut Siwon.

"aku bukan pisang kanada!" balas Kris.

"aku juga buka kuda!"

"kau mirip kuda, tuan bibir joker!"

"kau sendiri, naga…"

"naga itu keren! Dasar kuda joker!"

"pisang kanada!"

"kuda jadi-jadian…"

"bisakah kalian berdua diam?" ujar Baekhyun, berusaha menengahi.

"KAU YANG DIAM, NONA!" tapi yang ada, dia malah dibentak balik oleh Kris dan Siwon secara bersamaan, dan…

"HUWAAAA~~!" tangisan Baekhyun pun pecah.

Jadilah mobil tersebut penuh dengan suara-suara abstrak seperti teriakan-teriakan saling mengejek antara Siwon dan Kris juga suara tangis Baekhyun yang kencang. Berdoalah, semoga pak supir dapat berkonsentrasi atau tujuan mereka akan berubah menjadi ke rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya siapa Siwon, Kris dan Baekhyun?

Choi Siwon (18 tahun)

Anggota terakhir yang diangkat dengan partner bernama Marcy. Dia sudah dilatih untuk menjadi seorang sniper diusianya yang sangat belia, jadi kemampuannya tak perlu diragukan lagi. Dia adalah ketua dari klub menembak dan berkuda di sekolahnya.

Byun Baekhyun

Seorang gadis berusia 16 tahun dengan kemampuan berpedang luar biasa. Kata yang paling suka di ucapkannya adalah 'interesting'. Anggota pertama yang direkrut. Partnernya diketahui bernama Lex. Dia adalah anggota andalan dari klub samurai.

Kris Wu (17 tahun)

Kris tidak pernah bisa menembak tepat ke sasaran. Namun, untuk sasaran yang bergerak, kemampuannya sangat mengerikan! Dia bisa menembak lalat dalam jarak beberapa meter dalam sekejap. Karena lebih bisa menmbak sasaran bergerak inilah, Kris suka mencuri kuda dari klub berkuda yang dipimpin oleh Siwon untuk yabusame *memanah sambil berkuda*. Anggota kedua yang direkrut, partnernya bernama Ellison.

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note (Again):**

Wehehe… aiem comeback with new ff. niatnya sih, yang ini gak panjang-panjang paling 5 chapter end. Tapi gak tau juga ya… sesuai ama mood juga. Sebelumnya aku udah ngucapin permintaan maaf di FF yang lain. Jadi disini aku gak perlu ngucapin lagi. Hehehe ^^

Tenang, tugas-tugas yang membuatku serasa berada dineraka sudah berakhir. Dan kalau tidak ada halangan, khusus buat FF ini, bakalan aku update sekitar 3 atau 4 hari sekali. Itupun kalau ada yang mau aku ngelanjutin FF ini.

Kalau nggak… ya udah sih, aku stop sampai disini aja. Semua bergantung pada para pembaca, and please… don't be siders…

**Baekhyun **: Review, atau gue tebas lu satu-satu… *ngasah samurai*

**V.D** : serem amat lu Baek…

Gak mau ditebas ama Baekhyun kan? so, don't forget to review… ^^


End file.
